


Lust and Romance in the Water

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Michael Jackson [4]
Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Incest, Love, One Shot, Passion, Romance, Sibling Love, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot about Michael Jackson and his little sister, Janet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lust and Romance in the Water

**Author's Note:**

> I like Michael Jackson, as well as his little sis Janet. So I thought this up. Hope you like it!

** ** Lust and Romance in the Water ** **

_"These times are troubled and these times are good  
And they're always gonna be, they rise and they fall  
We take 'em all the way that we should  
Together you and me forsaking them all_

_Deep in the night and by the light of day  
It always looks the same, true love always does  
And here by your side, or a million miles away  
Nothin's ever gonna change the way that I feel,  
The way it is, is the way that it was_

_When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time  
Be faithful and true, devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind when I said I do_

_Well this old world keeps changin', and the world stays the same  
For all who came before, and it goes hand and hand  
Only you and I can undo all that we became  
That makes us so much more, than a woman and a man_

_And after everything that comes and goes around  
Has only passed us by, here alone in our dreams  
I know there's a lonely heart in every lost and found  
But forever you and I will be the ones  
Who found out what forever means_

_When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time  
Be faithful and true, devoted to you  
That's what I had in mind when I said I do_

_Truer than true, you know that I'll always be there for you  
That's what I had in mind,  
that's what I had in mind  
When I said I do"_ _  
_\--Clint and Lisa Hartman Black, **When I Said I Do**

**December 23, 1993**

Water poured down on 27-year-old Janet Jackson's black locks and body as she let the heat temporarily put her in place. For this moment, she would savor it, washing away all the troubles away hopefully.

_That experience…it was amazing, wasn't it? Giving in to your sexual desires brings out a more realistic appearance in yourself, I heard. Is that true? Can it really show yourself that you're not afraid, and to others as well?_

Beads of water clung to her skin and slid down her flesh, soon to be pure and clean.

She pushed the button to turn off the showerhead, and then sat down so that her body would be submerged in the soothing water. She hugged her legs tight to her chest, her hands trembling slightly.

_What do I do? I'm not sure what to say to him…we slept with each other many minutes ago…now I-I'm not sure what will happen._

Her chocolate orbs glanced all over the place, in the bathroom, that is. _Now, this is kind of __**weird**__. You see an unfamiliar ceiling, and yet you grow accustomed to it already._

Ever since they were little, she had this... attraction to him…he loved her as well, but it seemed that he'd seen her before, like she was a reminder of someone near and dear to his heart. She didn't know why exactly, but that was one of the mysteries she had yet to find out. Maybe this was why he was the way he was. It was possible…hopefully.

She looked at her fingers. Pruny as they were, they still had tributaries of water trailing over them. Water was meant to purify, to cleanse both the body and soul of any filth found and wipe it out of existence, But…in a way…there was still a vapor of doubt hanging over, creating thoughts of uncertainty. And how ironic…vapor was merely water that was reduced to steam, evaporating after a period of time.

The door opened and she lifted her head to the direction of the door. Her big brother, Michael Jackson, thirty-five, stood there, his ethereal brown eyes wide with a hidden sense of desire mixed with shock lingering in his eyes. This was like the second time he had ever seen her naked, shed of any clothing that masked her true beauty. They said that beauty was skin deep, and they were right.

Blinking once, he walked over to his nude sister, kneeling down to her level, not caring if his jeans got wet. No…there was something he had to do…

Janet, noticing his presence, looked down to the water, tidbits of embarrassment and shame piling up in the pit of her stomach, unable to meet his eyes.

His focus remained on the brown orbs his own chocolate eyes wanted to see, surprisingly not on anywhere else on her body. She in turn cringed, waiting for anything he might say or do, perverse or not.

He reached out his hand, tucking segments of her shoulder-length black hair behind her ear. Maintaining his balance, Michael leaned in and caught her lips with his own, only passion and love residing in the ulterior motive of the kiss. Janet, shocked as anyone could be, instead of trying to break away, simply settled down and let him continue, closing her eyes and wishing the placid moment between her and him would never cease.

She felt his hand touch the bare of her back and pulled her close to him, her breasts pressing against his chest. She never thought something like this would happen to her in reality. Maybe intercourse had its benefits, letting the people who engage in this religion-ostracized act enter temporary escape from problems of the real world, heaven enveloping their bodies and in the arms of the ones they love. The water that clung to her arms and chest vanished, before Michael held her close and dunk both their bodies into the lulling liquid meant to purify human beings, letting them both be saturated before he brought himself and her back up to breathe in air.

Both their lips released so they'd take a minute to breathe, while doing so, Janet placed a hand on his chest and pressed her ear to his upper body, beads of water gathering on the contours of his well-built torso, breathing hard as she held him close. She ached to hear his heartbeat, the beatings of the heart that signified his existence…

She heard it…his heart. Beating madly, due to breathing hard from his submerging into the silenced water. At impulse and want, she pulled away to gaze at his muscular body. He had a body that women would lust after, and water clung to his face, chest and hair, creating a truly erotic sight.  
She had this urge to touch him, to feel his body against hers.

She got her wish when Michael pulled her to him and began to gently caress her hips and his hands slid up to her sides before moving them to her back and pulling her closer. Janet felt his desire and found herself becoming quite aroused by it. That was then he ran his right hand back around to her side and then to her breasts. He continued to let his hands roam over her as he nuzzled her neck, noting her quickening pulse as her body became more aroused. He then let his hand slide down her body.

She let out a moan when he slipped his hand down her thighs. She then let one of her hands caress his back almost erotically. Michael growled, needing very much to remove his pants, his manhood becoming harder by the minute. So he stood up, and shed the pants off his body.

In seconds, he was on top of her again, kneeling down quickly and pulling her body close to his. Obviously his desire for his little sister was growing stronger. Unexpectedly to him, she kissed him on the lips so hard that they both fell in the water with her on top. As they came to the surface, she let her hands trail downward from his chest to his throbbing manhood.

Her fingertips stroked his manhood gently, causing him to gasp, half in surprise and half in pleasure. She let her hand hold it and moved it up and down, causing him to switch between moans and gasps of ecstasy. She then went underwater (holding her breath) to lick the tip of it, his moans becoming more continuous as she then began to suck him.

He moaned passionately as she continued her ministrations on his manhood and after a few more seconds of licking, nipping and sucking, he came, whispering her name. She eagerly swallowed his cum and kissed him sensually on the lips before he nearly collapsed, sated for now. As he panted heavily, she kissed his neck enthusiastically and trailed her hands down to his nipples, sucking on one while her hand stroked his manhood. He growled louder and louder as he came some more.

She gently traced her fingers along his face. Then, without warning, he then pounced on her and held her close before running his hands over her breasts. "Now I can do whatever I want." His words put a sense of fear and excitement into her blood, causing her heart to run.

He lowered his head so his hot tongue would lick her wet neck at every nerve of her throat with seductive ministrations. She moaned at this action, surges of desire filling her entire body at his seductive movements. Her hands traced down from his back to his hips, embracing them close so she would feel his hardened manhood against her. An animalistic growl broke free from him, as he felt more aroused by her actions. He lowered his head once more so that he took one of her nipples in his mouth, her moans heard only by his ears before he pressed his lips against hers. She felt him grinding into her, but not yet trying to gain entrance.

His actions ceased before he pulled away to look down at her. "So, do you want me, Jan?"

She nodded, positive that it was the answer he was looking for.

"I want to hear you say it, my little sister," he murmured, his right hand reaching out and caressing the sides of her body delicately, tingling sparks setting off inside her. She moaned softly at his touch and trembled, she wanted him now more than ever. So she answered in a lust-filled voice,

"I want you, big brother."

He held her once again, trailing his fingers lower and lower until they reached her womanhood. She felt a shiver crawl up her spine as he touched her like that, yet it was very enjoyable to feel these sensations he set off inside her. "You can't put strange stuff in there…" she murmured, referring to his wandering fingers reaching a sacred place a man can never touch (at least until now).

It wasn't long before she felt one of his fingers inserting themselves between her glistening folds, gasping as he moved them to finger her sweet spot, and destination was hit. She cried out and gasped sharply as he thrust his finger to caress her pleasure point again and again and again before she reached her peak. Pulling his finger out of her, Michael placed her back on the wall and pushed his manhood inside of her. He wrapped himself around her and hugged her tightly as he thrust in and out. He sensed that she wanted him closer, and she reciprocated by hugging her arms around his neck. She also wrapped her legs around his slim waist and aided his movements. He felt her heels pressing against his rump, driving him deeper inside her with slightly more force than he was providing.

She felt herself reaching her climax and dug her nails into his shoulders. With a gasp, her orgasm arrived and she clenched the muscles of her girlhood to enhance it. She couldn't stop herself from screaming her brother's name in wholesome ecstasy, slipping into pure euphoria. The sudden contraction tipped him over the edge, and with a few more thrusts, he spilled himself inside her and growled deeply at his release.

The water rippled eternally afterwards… the liquid which was so lulling and meant to cleanse the body, mind and soul wasn't pure anymore… it was tainted…

His muscular arms held her close as she breathed heavily, noticing that it was enough activity for the night and begun kissing her lips softly, at the same time placing his hands on her hips so she was sitting in his lap facing him, her girlhood against his manhood (by coincidence). Feeling her naked chest against him, he let one of his fingers trace her left breast.

She shivered slightly at his touch, comforted by his feelings for her while at the same time humiliated from their endeavors. She leaned forward a little to once again feel his soft lips against her own, if only for a few moments. Michael broke away from the kiss, but pulled her into an embrace, holding her tightly as if never wanting to let go of her. Janet then closed her eyes and let him hug her, fully enjoying the peaceful moment between them.


End file.
